100 over 10
by nosniborxer
Summary: Nana sawada is dead how will tsuna react win he finds out y and that's not all now he must chose 10th vongola or 100th hokage
1. the end of a lie

chapter 1 peace and war

it was another normal day for tsuna, reborn had alredy shot him 888,888 times and asked him to do quantam mechanics,yep just another day in the life of a mafia was just sitting down for brunch when it happened, all of a suden the kitchen exploded rocking the whole building. the second he heard the explosion, he went hyper dying will mode (H.D.W.M) and flew out the back door, when the dust cleared realisation sunk in,"MAMA!" tsuna yelled as he rememberd she was in the kitchen,with a passion he ran back inside and started to search the house for her. One hour later he found her."Mama" he she was in the kitchen when the exploson happend. Tears were running down his face as he found she was of the shadows stept two figures,the first was a boy who looked the same age as tsuna,he was a 5'4,thirteen and was wearing baggy black cargo pants,a white t-shirt with a black skull on it,black hoody,spiked bracletes,leather spiked,and leather fingerless gloves,his hair was light brown in a down and drab had pale white skin and crystal blue eyes. The other was a seventeen year old 5'8 women in a black knee length skirt,baby blue spaghetti strap tanktop that stops over her belly button,a black hand bag and red high heels with a green paper flower in her hair. She had ice blue hair that flows to the middle of her neck with a bun in the back of her jade green eyes left trails run down her lightly taned skin. They were his cousins ichigo and kira uzumaki. They walked up to tsuna and put a hand on each of his shoulders and started to cry with him.

(after ten minates of crying)-

tsuna got up and looked at his cousins and said "Ichigo can you look back and find out who did this" Ichigo looked at him and said "yes but are you sure you want to see it once i start i cant stop and you will have to wach untell the end" Tsuna looked up and into his eyes with a determination and said "do it". Ichigo sighed and said "ok but i warned you". Suddenly his eyes changed they were orange with what looked like rippels coming out of the pupils thay where the rinnegan eyes (a power as old as there famly.) He closed his eyes and ran through a series of hand signs at a extreme speed going through 888 signs in 44 seconds and ended in snake and shouted "Tempist site no jutsu." His eyes snapped open and a visable wave of orange energy called chakra washed over the room suddenly the room was spining and the colors blured and when it stopped. The kitchin looked like normal,all the damage was gone and tsunas mom was standing there cooking hapily he asked how long they went back and ichigo said "72 hours i cant go further without risking the shadows(i will explane this more later in the story)."Lets just hope its enough." They watched as time went by until they noticed somthing unusual, a tall 6'3 man that was wearing what looked like a italian suit under a black trench coat with a crest on the right of his chest. He also had on a pair of dark sunglasses and a fadora. Upon further investigation of the crest tsuna got a furious look on his face and yelled,it was the crest of the vongola. Tsuna was royaly pissed. a mafia familya had killed his mom but not not just familya, the vongola, his familya and they wood pay,but why would they attack him? unless! just as tsuna thought this the man said "by the order of the mafia lords and approved by the 9th vongola king i sentence the 99th hokage to death!"


	2. march to war

Tsuna was shocked; it was a member of a mafia familya, but not just any familya, the Vongola his own familya and under orders of the ninth. _"What the hell is going on."_ he shouted as he started to cry; His tears of sorrow and anger mixed, and he slumped to the ground as his cousins watched. As the replay ended Tsuna sat there in a lotus position on the ground, his eyes closed, the area around him shimmered as the clouds in the sky seemed to swirl around above his head. The ground shuck like the epicenter of an earthquake, and around the world people in all walks of life stopped what they were doing, and looked in the direction of their homeland knowing it was time to return home

for they were needed.

When Tsuna stood up it was like a whole new person was standing there; Gone was the look of sadness, fear, and happiness only to be replaced with anger and rage. Gone was the one everyone knew as Dame-Tsuna and in his place was the true Tsuna. As soon as it started the people of Namimori knew something was going on and started to prepare for what was to come.

-At Namimori Middle School-

Hibary Kuoya a 5 ft 6 raven haired teen wearing black dress shoes, white socks, black slacks, a white long sleeve button up shirt; with a black long sleeve jacket hanging over his shoulders, and a orange arm band with the Kanji for discipline on his left arm, was lying in his favorite spot on the roof of the school taking a nap, when all of a sudden he felt a wave of power wash over him, he smirked and thought _"finally the carnivore shows his true teeth"_; And with that he jumped off the roof to the ground(a seven story drop) and started running toward the source of the power.

- At Yamamoto's Sushi-

Takashy Yamamoto a 5 ft 7 dark brown haired teen wearing dark gray tennis shoes, black socks, light tan cargo pants, a white apron, a white button up t-shirt, and a white folded hat. Was preparing rice for the sushi with his father when a wave of power washed over the store he and his father looked at each other; His father nodded at him and said to go. Takashy put down the rice he was working on, untied his apron, put his hat on the counter, and picked up his bamboo sword and ran out the door toward the source of power with a frown on his face worried for his best friend.

-At the Sasagawa residents-

Reuhae Sasagawa a 5 ft 6 white haired teen wearing yellow boxing shorts; white wrists, ankle wraps, and a pare of boxing gloves, was about to leave as he was saying goodbye to his sister Kiyoko a 5 ft 3 light brown haired teen wearing black shoes; tan socks, a white blouse, and a plaid skirt when a wave of power washed over them. They both frowned and said, _"Tsuna"_ at the same time. The siblings then ran out of there house toward the source of power as fast as they could.

-Kyoku Land-

Chrome Dokuro a 5 ft 1 teenage girl with magenta hair wearing a pear of black boots; a green skirt, a green long sleeve shirt, and a eye patch over her right eye was sitting on a couch nodding off when a wave of power washed over it. When she felt the wave of power her eye snapped open and she whispered "_Boss"_ and then asked seemingly to herself "Mokuro-sama what should I do?". After waiting a few secants for an answer, she springs off the couch and ran as fast as she was able to towards the source of power whispering to herself, _"__I'm on my way "Boss" just wait for me!"_

-vindikar prison unknown location-

Mokuro Dokuro a 5 ft 7 teenage boy with magenta hair an eyes wearing a breathing mask, a green striate jacket, green pants, and a pear of black dress shoes, floated in a tank of neon green liquid surrounded by what looked like six mummies when the power washed over Chrome, he waited a few moments to instruct her then his eyes snapped open and he unleashed a powerful wave of energy outward casing his strait jacket to rip apart and the glass to explode shredding the six mummies he chuckled to himself then ran to look for a exit. _**"This it going to be fun tsuniyoshe"**_he thought_._

-Ruins of Sawada house-

Tsuna stood as still as a statue for three minutes then turned to his cousins with a glare in his eye that could cut through lightening flame tampered steel like it was melted butter. _"Ichigo I need you to gather the evidence for me and Kira I need you to send word to the other kages I'm calling a summit."_Tsuna said. As he finished speaking Reuhae and Kiyoko Sasagawa appeared in a swirl spiral of leaf's in a defensive stance. There eyes were white as snow and the veins around them were pulsing, as sewn as they where sheer no enemy's where around they lowered there stance and there eyes returned to normal. As this was happening Hibary Kuoya showed up with a uncommon smirk on his usually frowning face with Takashy Yamamoto not far behind, a frown replaced his normal smile as he looked at his best friend and bosses house. _"Carnivore what are your orders"_ Hibary said as he keeled before Tsuna his eyes seemed too sparkled at the coming fight and not having to holed back anymore. _"I will give my orders when Chrome gets here and not a moment before."_Tsuna said.

-2 minutes later-

Chrome appeared in a spiral of mist with a trident in her hands, and stood in a defensive stance. As soon as she saw the others in a relaxed stance she came out of her own, and looked at the house a look of shock came onto her face as she saw the destruction of the Sawada house.

Once Chrome overcame her shock at seeing the destruction she immediately ran up to Tsuna, and asked if he was okay. He looked at her with eyes that belonged on someone dead, and said, "_I'm fine but we have work to do_". He turned to the group as a whole and started to give orders, "_Yamamoto, Reuhae gather the counsel and meet me in the tower in an hour". __"__Hibary take the Anbu and gather all mafia members that are not directly tied to us and put them in interrogation then join the counsel meat me at the tower in forty-five minutes__"__,__"__Kiyoko go to the hospital and start them preparing solder pills and to be prepared for injured Nins at any time, now go_" as he said this he looked up seeing Anbu on the roofs of every building around him before they all disappeared to do as he ordered. Tsuna side and turned back to Chrome and said "_Chrome I know you're not under my command but can you help prepare to drop the gen-jutsu on the leaf?_"


End file.
